


Goodnight Jaengzzi

by Anonymous



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, slightly crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jaeyoon just wants to take pictures for Fantasy. Youngbin wants to interfere.
Relationships: Kim Youngbin/Lee Jaeyoon
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Goodnight Jaengzzi

Jaeyoon checked his face on the screen, making sure that the angle was good, then scrunched it into a big smile and poked his finger into the appearing dimple.

Click.

A wink next.

Click.

He barely heard the door open, so engrossed was he in taking his goodnight pictures for Fantasy.

"Ahh!"

A hand settled in his lower back, making him startle.

Click.

He turned and pouted at Youngbin, who was barely able to suppress his giggles.

"Hyung, you ruined it!" He whined.

"Let me see," Youngbin took the phone to check out the blurry photo, "I don't know, it looks fine to me. You should post it."

Jaeyoon tossed the phone back onto his nightstand and dropped his head back onto his pillow.

"Hey now," Youngbin's voice changed tones as he picked the phone back up, "How about we play a little game."

Jaeyoon turned his head to look at him and raised an eyebrow. He knew that tone, and he never knew whether or not he would regret going along with whatever suggestion accompanied it.

"Go on," he said slowly, deciding to at least hear him out.

Youngbin clicked through the settings on the camera and then set it in its stand on the nightstand.

"Okay, I set it to take when it catches a smile," Youngbin began, "So, if you can take at least five out of ten selcas worthy of posting on fancafe, I'll give you a prize."

Jaeyoon frowned at him suspiciously, "What's the catch?"

"I'll try to distract you, of course," Youngbin smiled angelically, "I want to say good night to my Jaengzzi too." He nuzzled a kiss onto the place where Jaeyoon's neck met the shoulder.

"Hyung!" Jaeyoon whined, "I can't have you in the pictures doing things like that."

"Don't worry, I won't be in any of the pictures. Remember, ten selcas, and five of them need to be good."

Oh yeah, he was definitely going to regret this.

He turned to the camera and smiled.

The cold air greeted his bare skin, as Youngbin pushed his shirt up.

Click.

Youngbin's teasing kisses peppered his lower back.

 _Okay, Jaeyoon-ah, you can do this._ He steadied himself, _Just get it over with quick before he tries anything else._

Jaeyoon turned back to the camera and smiled three times on quick succession.

Click.

Click.

"Aaaaahhh!!" Click.

Something very cold and wet slipped into his underwear.

Jaeyoon turned and glared at Youngbin.

Youngbin met his gaze and popped an ice cube into his mouth, rolling it sensuously around on his tongue.

Jaeyoon's cock twitched.

"What the hell, hyung?" Jaeyoon turned away, to try to erase the image and calm himself back down.

"Oh dear, your pants are all wet now," Youngbin observed, "Let me help you with that."

With one practiced motion, Youngbin pulled off Jaeyoon's pajama bottoms and underwear, leaving his entire lower half exposed.

Jaeyoon groaned and buried his face in his pillow. It was all over now.

"What are you doing?" Youngbin chided, "You've got six more selcas to take. You don't want to disappoint Fantasy, do you?"

Jaeyoon peeked up at the camera from his pillow and sighed. Even if he managed a good pose, his face was seriously flushed.

He braced himself for more attacks and smiled.

Click.

Snap.

Viscous lube poured down his crack, followed by a finger pushing it into his hole.

"Hyung! Really?"

"Five more."

Jaeyoon turned back to the camera and focused on trying to ignore the fingers working open his hole.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Jaeyoon was sure the camera was not getting anything useful at this point, but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

Youngbin's fingers were attacking his prostate, and his cock was crying for attention.

"Hyung, please!" He begged nearly incoherent.

"Please what?" Youngbin removed his fingers, leaving Jaeyoon aching and desperate.

"Just fuck me already."

"But you still have two more selcas. Don't you want them to look good?"

"I don't fucking care, I need your dick in me."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't offer you the chance."

Youngbin grabbed Jaeyoon's thighs and slid them into a better position. Then he pressed his way in.

Jaeyoon groaned as the man filled him, seeing stars with each movement as Youngbin pistoned in and out, brushing his prostate every blessed time.

His cock throbbed in glorious pain as the pressure built.

"I'm gonna cum," he announced.

Youngbin stilled and reached for the phone.

"One... two... three" he counted.

Jaeyoon turned his head in confusion.

"Only three are good enough to post... Wait, maybe this one... I'll have to have Inseong give it a second opinion." He pulled out, and threw on a bathrobe.

"Wait! What about me?" Jaeyoon yelled as Youngbin headed for the door.

"Oh," Youngbin paused, "Well, whether it's three or four, you still lost. No prize. Goodnight Jaengzzi" The door clicked shut behind him.

"Fuck." Jaeyoon rolled onto his back, his cock standing at attention, mocking him. He stared at the ceiling. One of these days he was going to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I just wanted to ruin Jaeyoon's pillow selcas for everyone else. You're welcome.


End file.
